Obtaining Visa
Obtaining Visa Before travelling to any of the federal territories of the Russian Federation, it's very important to ensure the validity of the visa which any foreigner requires to obtain. To obtain a visa, a foreign citizen must apply to the Russian Consulate at the place of permanent residence. Business and employment visa Main Article: Working Visa For business trip, entry to Russia as part of a foreign official delegation, negotiating with partners. To obtain this visa, an applicant must submit to the Consulate passport, completed visa application form, two photographs, fee, original invitation issued by the FMS of Russia or the MFA of Russia or decision of MFA. Business visa could be single entry or double entry for the period up to three months. Business visa could be also multiple entry for a period up to one year. Employment visa. For employment in Russian firms. To obtain this visa, an applicant must submit to the Consulate passport, completed visa application form, two photographs, fee, original invitation issued by the FMS of Russia, certificate of absence of HIV infection (valid for 3 months). When applying for an employment visa, the passport must be valid for at least one and a half years. Travel visa Main Article: Tourist Visa For the rest in Russia, sightseeing. To obtain this visa, an applicant must submit to the Consulate passport, completed visa application form, two photographs, fee, confirmation of the reception of a foreign tourist organization engaged in tour operator activities. Travel visa could be single entry or double entry for a period up to thirty days. Private visa For visiting relatives or friends. To obtain this visa, an applicant must submit to the Consulate passport, completed visa application form, two photographs, fee, original invitation issued by the FMS of Russia. Private visa could be single entry or double entry up to three months. Transit visa For transit through Russia in order to visit a third state. To obtain this visa, an applicant must submit to the Consulate passport, completed visa application form, two photographs, fee, tickets valid for departure from the Russian Federation, visa of the state of destination or passport of that state. Transit visa is issued for a period up to three days. A foreign citizen making a non-stop flight over the territory of the Russian Federation does not need a transit visa. Education visa Main article: Student Visa For studying in higher educational institutions or another educational institution. To obtain this visa, an applicant must submit in the Consulate passport, completed visa application form, two photographs, fee, original invitation issued by the FMS of Russia, certificate of absence of HIV infection (valid for 3 months). When applying for an employment visa, the passport must be valid for at least one and a half years. Cost of visa consist of two parts: * The procedure for obtaining a visa in the visa Center of the Russian Federation will cost about 3700 rubles (64 $ / 60 € / 51 £). * To the cost of a visa you need to add the cost of registration of the following documents: ** invitation letter (or visa assistance) ** obligatory medical insurance (1 € for each day of trip (but not less than 3 euros)) After obtaining a visa and crossing the borders of the Russian Federation, a foreigner is obliged to register with the Migration service at the place of residence within 7 days